Hatori's Daughter
by Destany Ponde
Summary: Hatori slowly reveals he has a daughter
1. Akito's Servant

Hatori's Hidden Daughter:

Chapter 1: The girl:

"Good morning Master Akito." The young girl said as she bowed to the head of the family.

"Here is your list of chores for the day." He handed her the paper. "Now get going. I don't have all day!" he raised his voice.

"Yes sir! Right away!" she said running away hoping to not get hurt again.

"I can't believe he talks to Hatori's little girl like that. It's just not right." One of the maids said in the hallways by Haru's room.

"What are they talking about? Hatori doesn't have a daughter." He said in a whisper as he pressed his ear to the door.

"I mean she just turned 10 years old." The other girl said.

With that Haru jumped out his window and began to run. He ran for at least 15 minutes before he had to catch his breath. Right after he left hoping to make it to Shigure's house before anyone noticed he was gone.

meanwhile at Sohma house:

As the little Kiari cleaned Akito's clothes by hand she felt her fever growing again. This was common for her. She always had a tendency to get sick from too much work, which was all the time. Kiari never told anyone if she was sick, she would just faint instead. Any time Kiari did one little thing wrong in even the slightest way Akito would beat her. Akito would only beat her if Hatori wasn't around.

"I can't stop. If I stop Akito will beat me again." She said frightened.

Just after her last part of Akito's kimono she finished all her chores for the day. She was hoping that today would be the day that Akito would not beat her. She knew she was wrong.

She walked into Akito's room quietly and sat in a bowing position, waiting for her permission to speak.

"What is it?" Akito demanded.

"I…um…" She started.

"You…um…what!" Akito mocked.

"I…um…finished my chores, for the um…day. Uh master." She finished.

"Then leave. You will go to Shigure's for the weekend. Think of as a vacation with work."

"Yes sir."

"You will take into account what they do there with this Tohru girl. Understand me?"

"Of course." She said as she left to her room.

"Daddy, I have to leave for the weekend." She said heartfelt and sad.

"Why do you have to Kiari?" Hatori questioned.

"Akito says I must leave. I have to go right when I'm done packing."

"You don't have to do what Akito says."

"Akito will beat me if I don't."

"Fine then let's get you packed and we'll go to Shigure's. Ill drop you off."

"Thank you."

After about 20 minutes of packing for her "vacation" from the main house. They drove down roads and turned left then right until they reached a tiny little house in the middle of the Sohma's property. So it had to be Shigure's house.


	2. Her mission

Chapter 2: Kiari's "Vacation" pt. 1

Kiari shut the door to her father's black car. She walked slowly and shyly towards the door of a man named Shigure's house. Apparently he was the owner. Along with him was an outsider named Thoru Honda who was living in a tent just outside of Shigure's house. She was also in the same class as Yuki and Kyo. But who was she and what control does she have. Could she be trusted with the Sohma family secret?

Hatori went up to the door and knocked. To his "surprise" Shigure answered the door and began acting gay and more of an idiot than usual.

"Hatori, what do I owe this pleasure, and who is this little girl?"

"This is Kiari she will be staying here for the weekend."

"Ok, but may I ask why?"

"She wanted to go outside of her comfort zone."

"Ok ok calm down."

Kiari held on to her father's pant leg tightly hoping she wouldn't be left alone. (This would be her first time without her father or Akito.)

"Daddy, where are you going?"

"Home, Kiari."

"You won't be staying with me?"

"No. It's just for a couple of nights. I'll check on you tomorrow and you can call me any time you want. Shigure won't mind."

"Yes, Sir."

She stood at the footstep of the main entrance to Shigure's house and waved as her father drove away in his car back to the Main House.

"Well, Kiari why don't you come in and have a cup of tea. Then you can meet everyone."

Kiari nodded in response.


	3. The Intros

Hatori's Daughter:

Chapter 3: Kiari is introduced:

By the time Shigure walked into the house Kiari already had a set of tea made for the 5 of them. When Tohru smelled the tea she and everyone else (except Shigure) assumed Kagura was back already. Shigure assumed Tohru had begun making it. To all of their amazements it was a little 10 year old girl. No one knew who she was (except for Shigure(again!)). So once everyone was settled down and at the table everyone began to introduce themselves (sorta).

"Who's the runt?" Kyo questioned.

"Kyo don't be so rude." Tohru begged.

"Honestly you stupid cat must you be so rude to a little girl." Yuki insulted.

"You wanna take this outside, you damn rat?"

"Now, now settle down please. Everyone this is Kiari. She'll be staying with us for the weekend."

"Umm….. hello." Kiari said shyly.

"Hi, I'm Tohru." She said with a smile.

"My name is Yuki Sohma." He said cheerfully.

"Oh. That's Kyo over there." Tohru showed.

"I see now." Kiari said in a whisper

"Why did you want to come here?" Yuki wondered.

"No reason, sir."

"I'm not a sir." Yuki said confused.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry force of habit."

"It's ok."

"Thank you master."

"I'm not a master either."

"Then what should I call you." She heared the tea and ran for it. They then began to wondered why she was calling Yuki master and sir. Why. Did something happen? Were they left out of a bigger picture? They won't know until they ask.


End file.
